inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Microphone
Microphone,''' labeled '''The Loud and Proud, is a female minor one-time character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed in Team Grand Slams. Personality Microphone generally has a kind personality, but this is usually overshadowed by her extreme loudness and her constant shouting at times. Sometimes, she can control her volume using a button, but it has also been shown to be triggered on accident. In addition, she is very vocal about her wants and desires, as shown in A Kick In The Right Direction, and appears to be easily irritated (e.g. at Cheesy's jokes and at Dough). Official Site Bio "Microphone is a very outgoing and friendly contestant who just wants to have a good time. Unfortunately, she seems to not be able to keep her volume under control, causing her to be rather loud around other people. This can irritate people very easily and helps and hurts her in many situations." Coverage Inanimate Insanity Unlike any other contestant (including Cheesy and Fan), Microphone had a brief cameo in Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2. She was seen behind Knife once Adam had called, and was not seen again. Inanimate Insanity II Microphone makes her official debut along with the other new contestants in Breaking The Ice. She, along with the other newbies, falls out of the plane which had crashed into Hotel OJ. She is later seen greeting both Paintbrush and Lightbulb, with the latter wondering how she guessed their names. In the challenge, Paintbrush accidentally bumps into her, causing Microphone to angrily yell as a result, blowing many people off the glacier. The ice starts to break under her, and she falls through the crack, screaming as she discharges the water and causes an electrical reaction, harming her, as she falls in. In the second challenge, once her and Knife remain, she says she has an idea and turns up her volume, making everyone cover their ears. Knife scolds her saying it only made him deaf, later when someone throws a dodge-ball at Knife. She gasps, worried, that she is the only one on her team. However, she then got an idea. She threw two dodge-balls in the air and yelled, rendering the other team helpless as the dodge-balls hit them, winning her team the challenge. MePhone4 comments on this by making a pun. In Marsh on Mars, Microphone didn't do much. When Baseball went to gather volunteers to go to Mars to get Marshmallow, Microphone offered, but she unwillingly yelled, angering Baseball, she is allowed to go Mars and her team is the one who find Marshmallow, so when they fly back her team wins. In Tri Your Best, she was chosen to participate in the challenge. She was about to volunteer on her own, but Nickel covered her mouth, to shield her yelling. She was put against Fan in the last part of the challenge. Fan angered her, and when she yelled at him, Fan flew to the finish line, making her team lose. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Microphone laughed at Knife when she see Knife's photo, but ends up not caring because of Baseball's speech. She was safe in the elimination with 384 votes. Later, Microphone is seen again when she says she got the grater. Microphone says her team's pizza doesn't look very appetizing. Then she stares at Soap when Gamey tastes her "Secret Ingredient," disinfectant. With her team only getting seventeen out of forty, her team loses the challenge, and is up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Microphone was shown to be safe with 188 votes. She then asked Apple what was inside Box, albeit yelling. She was then singled out by Baseball to be the goalie for the competition. However, after letting a goal slide past thanks to new contestant Dough, she was brought to the field instead. Her team won, and was safe from elimination. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Microphone believes she'll need more self-restraint to win the challenge with Baseball telling her it isn't just about her. She is seen walking down a hall with Cheesy, expressing her dislike for messing up things with her loudness, only for her to yell when Cheesy cracks a joke out of it. Bow's ghost then appears in front of her, complains about her yelling, and then yells even louder, shooting Microphone out of the house. Her team ends up winning the challenge, sparing her from elimination. In Everything's A-OJ, Microphone appears next to Baseball, cheering (a bit loud) about the fact that Soap is on their team. This gained an annoyed response from Baseball. Microphone argues back that Soap is actually nice to her, while all he does is criticise her. Later in the episode, Microphone is seen on top of a ladder scrubbing a window, with Cheesy nearby. Microphone's response was a short, angry stare. When Cheesy explained the joke, Microphone tells him to leave her alone and if he can take anything seriously. When Cheesy performed another joke, he reached Microphone's limit, earning a soaked sponge and a bucket in the face. After the outro, she's seen outside of Hotel OJ, enjoying the peace and quiet. This, however, was interrupted when a bush was creepily rustling, with no wind or breeze to speak of. She carefully approaches, and prepares by heightening her gain. Cheesy suddenly jumped out of the bush, and thanks to Microphone's high gain, she heard Cheesy's joke in a deafeningly loud volume. When Cheesy left, Microphone complains to herself about how she tries the hardest, but still keeps losing. Suitcase tried to calm her down, but Microphone's temper made her think twice. Lastly, Microphone is seemingly being peeked on by someone in another bush, ending the episode with a cliffhanger. In Theft and Battery, Microphone is seen writing in her diary, before Cheesy comes up to her saying that he has "seen a monstrosity" Cheesy offends Microphone by revealing she was the monstrosity, telling her that she is annoying. Microphone yells at Cheesy making sure he knows about her upset and that he could do the same to others, Microphone continues to write in her diary after Cheesy walks off. Later, at the elimination it is evident Cheesy has taken into account Microphone's words and Microphone persuades him not to give up his jokes and not to do commercials. When at the Meeple Cloud centre, Microphone is amazed and is curious to who made all the products, she tries to explain the problem they are having to Steve Cobs, but Toilet interrupts her. Microphone is the one to realize that Steve Cobs made the MePhone's that tried to kill MePhone4 and doesn't realize why Steve would be of any help. In Rain On Your Charade, Soap tries to comfort her, and she helps Soap carry her cleaning materials to a cliff. After Soap starts singing again, Microphone slaps Soap and throws Soap's cleaning materials down the cliff, making Soap happy after a dramatic scene. During elimination, she is excited when the prizes are Spoiled Lemon concert tickets, although she changes her mind while talking to Knife about how Spoiled Lemon went downhill. After this, she wanders off into the forest and writes in her diary about how Soap was eliminated. However, she eventually gets angry and throws her diary in the bushes, although an unknown voice starts reading from it, along with several insults (which causes her to tear up). She asks what they want from her, and when the voice is revealed to be from Taco, she screams loud enough for everyone else to hear. Taco turns off her volume and has her sit down. She tries to start up a conversation with her, although Microphone gets angry again and yells at her. Taco eventually convinces her to split the million if she wins. Voice Actors *Hailey Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia *Despite her famous yelling ability, microphones don't make any sound at all - they just input sound. *Microphone is the only Inanimate Insanity II Contestant to appear in season 1 once, Fan and Cheesy are also II 2 competitors but appeared in season more than once. *Microphone is the first new female contestant to appear in a season that they didn't compete in. (Not counting BFDI cameos with Pencil and more also applying to the rule) *With her outgoing personality, she is the first newbie to die. *In season 2 her design changed from the way she looked in the season one finale. *She can hear louder by turning a knob on herself as seen in Everything's A-OJ. *The Wilhelm Scream is used for Microphone's scream. *Microphone is the second tallest character on Inanimate Insanity. Gallery Bandicam 2014-03-15 00-30-39-238.jpg|Microphone's Beta Design MicRockOutIdle.png MicrophonePro.png Microphone 2.PNG Microphone New.png microphone.png Microphone's Diary.png|Microphone's diary, as seen in Theft and Battery and Rain On Your Charade. Microphone Banner.png mic.PNG|Microphone seen in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png Microphone.jpg Image.jpg|Microphone with Lightbulb and Nickel. MicrophoneBowScream.png|Microphone flies out of the mansion, courtesy of Bow. MicrophoneCheesy.png youtu.be-omKX_3r4lxQ.jpg|Her anger issues. Microphone yelling at Cheesy.png|Microphone yells at Cheesy. Microphone and her diary.png Mic And Baseball.jpg Dough Microphone Goal.png MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png 11542118 983021348399306 6065885225031042332 n.png Cheesyliminated.png GedSes.png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png 11701149 974826065885501 9149656924260659720 n.png Ball + Balloon.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png Cheesy laughter.png Image33.png Image34.png Image32.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG Image4.jpg Image6.jpg Image9.jpg Image10.jpg Image16.jpg Image16.png Image12.png 13346367 1167572663277506 3160838467212881956 o.jpg Nickel mic gamey running away.PNG Image56.png Image55.png Image52.png Image48.png Image46.png 13418674 1179291758772263 5625565273015064596 o.png FanCheer.gif Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image126.png Image124.png Image115.png Image186.png Image189.png Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 2.36.48 PM.png Image252.png Image251.png Image250.png Image240.png Image239.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Final1211.png 12113432 1026892934012147 2302101808038508647 o.png Image205.png Image256.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png AHG!.png Changed once again.png Hmph.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-08-883.png Nice For You To Join Us Again.png C0TGOSsUsAA1Xo-.jpg C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg Image282.png Image321.png Image309.png Nickel I VOTED FOR YOU.png Suitcase Snaps.png Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Characters Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 1 Characters